


I'm Better Than You

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Competition, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Malavai Quinn and Lt. Pierce try to convince each other which one of them is truly better (the sexy way, of course).





	I'm Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words are taken from a prompt post

Pierce couldn’t even remember where all of this had started. But it was probably something stupid Quinn had said. Yeah, that had to be it. Anyway, because  _he_  had been naturally right about the thing, it had become a competition of sorts to show which one of them was better. Because stupid Quinn couldn’t just admit that Pierce was better in everything, no questions asked.

“ **First one to make a noise loses.”**

Quinn’s words burned in Pierce’s mind as he gritted his teeth and tried to grab a proper hold of the man in question who was grinding against him and kissing his neck. But he was a slippery guy, always moving away from his hands’ way all the while still somehow managing to drive him crazy.

He would have cut it quits before they started but the smug, irritation-inducing smirk on Quinn’s face, that he still had, had been quick to convince him otherwise. He wasn’t going to lose this, no matter how fucking much he wanted to moan when Quinn’s hand travelled down to cop a feel through his trousers.

With a grunt, Pierce rolled them over, barely as Quinn was resisting quite a bit. Their eyes locked briefly and… fuck. Pierce snorted at the burning, intense heat in Quinn’s eyes. Who would have thought that there was something that would make this tight ass loosen up a little?

Quinn tried to move out under him, but Pierce shook his head, pressing Quinn’s wrists above his head. It made his eyes widen and Adam’s apple bobble. ‘It’s my turn now,’ Pierce thought and leaned down to latch his mouth against Quinn’s neck. His skin was pleasantly soft there and he couldn’t resist but to use his teeth. It earned him a rather erratic grind and quickened breath.

After Quinn’s neck was filled with red-shaded love bites, marking him as  _his_ , Pierce shifted his grip so that he could have one of his hands free. However, he realized he had underestimated Quinn’s strength as the moment his free hand touched Quinn’s crotch, the bastard sprung free and shoved him hard against the bed.

Pierce grunted in surprise as Quinn came on top of him again, or half anyway, as his face was- ‘Fuck!’ Pierce groaned soundlessly as Quinn’s mouth pressed against his bulge and began sucking. Even though there was fabric between the mouth and his cock any kind of friction was good at this point.

He dug his fingers into Quinn’s scalp after a few seconds of hesitation and yanked. They made eye contact again and the wordless message, the one that they were both thinking about right now, was clearly understood. In a few minutes both of them had shed the rest of their clothing and Pierce couldn’t help but stare stunned at Quinn.

He was  _gorgeous_. Lean and muscular, and there was a little red glow on his skin too. And his cock… all hard and weeping, curving slightly to the left. He imagined how it would feel against his hand and what sort of noises Quinn would make, not to mention how tight his ass really was.

Pierce swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth but before he could actually execute any of his plans, Quinn was quicker. He moved right to him and wrapped quickly his hand around his cock, stroking it. Pierce bit his lip as not to fucking moan. He stared at Quinn defiantly and tried to grab his shoulder only for him to drop down and slip his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Quinn!” Pierce growled. As Quinn was about to pull away, he grabbed his hair to keep him in place because his hot, tight mouth felt sinfully good. The tongue that had frozen momentarily slowly continued its movements and Pierce looked down just in time to see Quinn roll his eyes and take more of him in his mouth.

It was just typical of him, Quinn thought slightly annoyed. He had clearly won but Pierce would no doubt claim it didn’t happen and try to accuse him of cheating – like he didn’t do it all the time himself.

So, just to make sure that Pierce would have no reason to complain, he took more of him in his mouth, and only for that reason alone. Because even though Pierce’s cock was thick and veiny, sending shivers straight to Quinn’s own as it filled and stretched his mouth, this was nothing more than him showing Pierce which one of them was really better.

To his annoyance, and small-time wonder, Pierce stayed quiet the rest of the blowjob. Even though he was letting out small grunts here and there, he didn’t get properly vocal again. He tried to fuck Quinn’s mouth though, even succeeding a few times before Quinn had enough. He pushed Pierce down against the bed and gripped his hips in order to lock him in place before slipping the entire cock back in his mouth again. It was twitching madly but whatever precum it was leaking, went straight down Quinn’s throat without him tasting a thing.

He swirled his tongue determinately, trying his hardest to ignore the strong, arousal-inducing musk that his nose was pressed against. It made him groan but thankfully the cock blocked any major sounds from getting out. He began bobbing his head while trying to keep Pierce’s hip against the bed. But the longer it went, the more thoroughly he gagged as even though he trained regularly, Pierce’s muscle strength was still unfortunately much greater.

Quinn managed to pull away and shivered at the streak of connected saliva from his mouth to Pierce’s cock. ‘I won,’ he mouthed, pointing at Pierce’s mouth. However, as he had expected, Pierce simply shook his head. He also, which Quinn hadn’t expected to happen so fast, bounced up from the bed and reached for the nightstand to grab a bottle of lubricant.

Quinn stared at it as Pierce coated his fingers in it and then turned to look at him with a cocky grin on his lips. Even though Quinn tried to look angry, insulted by the idea of getting fucked by Pierce, of all people, he couldn’t stop the flush on his face that was reaching critical levels of red.

Pierce wiggled his lubed fingers in front of his face until he sighed. ‘I ride you,’ Quinn mouthed sternly. Pierce nodded hastily and shoved him down, going immediately between his legs. His fingers quickly found their way to Quinn’s entrance and began to tease its rim. It made Quinn squirm and he gripped the sheets as Pierce’s fingers slowly slipped inside him.

For all of his blundering hastiness, Pierce at least knew to take it slowly when prepping him which Quinn was thankful for. As the fingers finally left him, making him nearly let out a whimper because he felt so empty, he quickly went to a sitting position. They stared at each other, but Pierce gave up surprisingly easily which raised Quinn’s suspicions.

However, he didn’t waste any time going to the man’s lap and pressing their sweaty chests together. Pierce’s smug and cocky grin made Quinn near growl and discard his efforts to slip his cock inside himself. He kissed Pierce’s lips roughly and wrapped his arms around him. Pierce answered it eagerly as his hands travelled down on Quinn’s body.

Quinn arched his back a little while continuing his kissing when Pierce kneaded his ass. The promise of getting Pierce’s thick cock inside soon him was making him quiver and he nearly let out a filthy moan when the cock’s tip pressed against his entrance. It slipped in slowly, bit by bit, while Quinn was dying, his face buried in Pierce’s neck. The stretch was unbelievable, Pierce’s cock being so thick it might as well split him in half.

For what felt like forever, Pierce’s cock was finally buried deep inside him. Quinn shivered and managed to relax himself enough so that he could begin moving slowly, getting used to the feeling. He watched Pierce with hazy eyes, seeing that he wasn’t doing any better either which gave him some comfort.

The slow, hesitant movements turned more confident as the burn from the stretch was fading, replaced by ever-increasing arousal that was scalding Quinn’s body. He moved himself up and down on Pierce’s cock while grinding his own against the man’s stomach, leaving traces of precum on it. It would have gone well, and he would have surely, unquestionably, won this thing if Pierce hadn’t suddenly thrusted up sharply, pushing into him with his full length.

“P-Pierce!” Quinn cried out, clutching against Pierce’s skin. He laughed, giving him a big kiss on the jaw. “I won,” he declared breathlessly while still continuing moving, albeit a lot more softly now. “You won?” Quinn asked annoyed, quickening his own movements while tightening his ass to make Pierce moan. “You were the first one to speak!”

“That didn’t count!” Pierce said. Quinn opened his mouth to argue back but only a stream of filthy moans came out of it as Pierce slapped his ass. Quinn huffed, half-pondering whether he should just stop moving and leave, so Pierce would be left unsatisfied. But even if his behavior was highly irritating, his cock…

“I always knew you were a dick, but this big…” Quinn’s crass quip, as expected, made Pierce laugh louder. “So, what are you going to do about it?” Pierce challenged eagerly. Quinn’s eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward to suck Pierce’s neck and elicit a few, quiet moans from him. “First one to come loses,” Quinn murmured.

“You’re so on, tight ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
